Bohater nigdy nie ma wakacji
Bohater nigdy nie ma wakacji to opowiadanie autorstwa użytkowniczki Dżemożerca11. Informacje Jest to crossover, czyli połączenie, dwóch seriali: Miraculum i Kodu Lyoko. Główną bohaterką jest Aurélie Voler, występują także postacie z Kodu Lyoko i pani Mendeleiev. Opowiadanie jest niezależne od wszystkich innych dzieł, w których pojawiła się Aurélie. Miłego czytania! Rozdział I - Przybycie do Kadic To już dzisiaj. Dzisiaj wyjeżdżam na coś w rodzaju wymiany szkolnej. Ale w sumie nie do końca można nazwać wymianą wyjazd do szkoły, która znajduje się na przedmieściach Paryża, mieszkając w Paryżu, prawda? Jadę tylko do Sceaux, które nie jest zbyt daleko, ale spędzę tam cały tydzień. Tak, wiem, pewnie powinnam wyjaśnić, o co tu chodzi. No więc, zaczęło się jakieś dwa tygodnie temu. Wtedy właśnie oficjalnie ogłoszone współpracę naszej szkoły i Zespołu Szkół Kadic. Powiedziano, że troje uczniów z naszej szkoły pojedzie na tygodniową wymianę do Kadic. No i, jak pewnie się domyślacie, jednym z tych uczniów jestem ja. A że przejazd i wszystkie pieniądze zapewnia szkoła, to zgodziłam się bez wahania. No bo tydzień gdzieś indziej! Nigdy nie byłam bogata, więc nie mogłam sobie pozwalać na takie wycieczki, ale uwielbiam podróżować, naprawdę. Na miejsce jedziemy małym busem, który można by właściwie nazwać autem, bo mieścił zaledwie 5 osób, łącznie z kierowcą. No bo w sumie na co nam jakiś gigantyczny autobus? W każdym razie, nasz mikrobusik właśnie podjechał. Zapakowaliśmy nasze rzeczy do gigantycznego bagażnika i wpakowaliśmy się do środka. Uczniowie usiedli z tyłu, a pani Mendeleiev, która też z nami jechała, usadowiła się na miejscu obok kierowcy. Ruszyliśmy. Jak już mówiłam, nie jechaliśmy daleko, więc mniej więcej godzinę później już byliśmy na miejscu. Okolica była nawet ładna. Szkoła, wokół niej las, a w pobliżu budynek internatu. O, właśnie. U nich w szkole był internat, więc nie musieliśmy się kłopotać tym, by trafić do odpowiednich rodzin. Za to uczniowie, którzy przyjechali do nas, będą przez ten tydzień mieszkać w naszych domach. Ciekawe, kto trafi do Luciena... - Uczniowie z Collège Françoise Dupont, tutaj! - zawołał jakiś głos. Zwróciliśmy się w tamtą stronę. Stał tam tęgi mężczyzna o brązowych włosach. Miał na sobie czerwony sweter i czarne spodnie. Po ubiorze od razu skojarzył mi się z wuefistą, ale jego postura jakoś mi do wuefisty nie pasowała. Gdy wszyscy do niego podeszli, powiedział: - Ja się nazywam Jim Morales i uczę w tej szkole w-fu. - Czyli jednak wuefista... - Dzisiaj będę waszym przewodnikiem i oprowadzę was po terenie szkoły. Po wycieczce zaprowadzę was do klas, z którymi będziecie mieć lekcje, a szanownej pani pokażę pokój nauczycielski. Czy macie jakieś pytania? Zaprzeczyliśmy. I w tym momencie zaczęło się oprowadzanie. Najpierw pan Morales pokazał nam okolice szkoły, a następnie internat. Był to dwupiętrowy budynek z wieloma pokojami. Nauczyciel powiedział nam, że po lekcjach każdemu z nas zostanie przydzielony pokój, więc żebyśmy się o to nie martwili. Następnie zaczęli zwiedzać pozostałe budynki, między innymi budynek nauk ścisłych i jadalnię. Kiedy wszystko już zobaczyliśmy, to zgodnie z zapowiedzią mężczyzna zaprowadził nas do odpowiednich sal. Mnie akurat przydzielono do klasy, która miała właśnie biologię. Zapukałam do drzwi, a usłyszawszy „Proszę” weszłam do klasy. - Dzień dobry - powiedziałam. - Jestem uczennicą z wymiany. - A jak się nazywasz? - zapytała nauczycielka. Miała kręcone, szare włosy, a na jej nosie spoczywały okrągłe okulary z cienkimi oprawkami. - Ach, no tak, zapomniałam się przedstawić. Nazywam się Aurélie Voler. - przedstawiłam się. - Ja nazywam się Suzanne Hertz. Aurélie, usiądź na którymś z wolnych miejsc. Poszłam w najbardziej oddalone miejsce w sali. Fakt, byłam tu po to, aby zapoznać się z nową szkołą, ale to i tak nie zmieniało mojej niechęci do siedzenia bliżej niż w czwartej ławce. Biologia minęła spokojnie. A po niej wszystkie inne lekcje. Cały czas chodziłam za „moją” klasą, żeby się nie zgubić. W porównaniu do Kadic moja szkoła jest malutka! No ale w sumie to jest zespół szkół... Kiedy była pora obiadu, poszłam za innymi w stronę stołówki. Uznałam, że aby nikogo nie zgubić, usiądę jak najbliżej nich, więc to zrobiłam. Jadłam obiad, niewiele różniący się od tego u nas, nie śmiejąc do nikogo zagadać. Tak... po licznych walkach razem z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem mam wrażenie, że zaczęłam troszeczkę doceniać ludzi, ale za to wreszcie zobaczyłam, jak nieśmiała jestem! Boję się... po prostu boję się zagadać do kogokolwiek, nawet do Mireille, która siedzi ze mną na wszystkich lekcjach, na których nie siedzę sama! Chociaż, jak sobie tak myślę, już zdążyłam się przyzwyczaić do samotności, więc moja nieśmiałość nie była taka zła... Gdy tak nad tym rozmyślałam, to przy okazji rozglądałam się po pomieszczeniu. Siedziało tam wiele grupek uczniów, ale moją uwagę przykuła jedna z nich, będąca niedaleko mnie. Siedziały tam cztery osoby, na oko młodsze ode mnie. Byli niby zwyczajną grupką, ale nie mogłam odwrócić od nich wzroku. Wśród nich zauważyłam trzech chłopaków i jedną dziewczynę. Dwóch chłopców wyglądało całkiem zwyczajnie: blondyn w okularach i całkiem przystojny szatyn. Ale pozostali dwoje się nieco wyróżniali. Trzeci chłopak miał postawioną do góry blond czuprynę z... fioletowym rombem na niej? Ciekawe... I był w całości ubrany w fiolet... Za to dziewczyna miała włosy w kolorze intensywnego różu. Pod tym względem skojarzyła mi się z jedną dziewczyną z klasy pani Bustier, Alix, ale w niczym innym się nie przypominały. W pewnej chwili włożyłam widelec do ust, ale nie było na nim żadnego jedzenia. Zajrzałam do talerza. Wszystko już zjadłam? Jakim cudem się rozkojarzyłam na tyle, żeby nie zauważyć, kiedy zjadłam obiad? Ech... Myślałam, że aż takie rozkojarzenie nie jest możliwe. No ale skoro już nie miałam nic do jedzenia, wstałam od stołu i zaniosłam naczynia do odpowiedniego punktu. Ciekawe, ile czasu pozostało do lekcji... W tej chwili zadzwonił dzwonek. Jadłam obiad przez całą godzinę? Dziwne... Kurczę, chyba rzeczywiście się zagapiłam... Poszukałam mojej klasy i poszłam za nimi na kolejną lekcję, którą okazał się być francuski z jakimś nauczycielem, którego imienia i nazwiska nie zapamiętałam. Tuż po dzwonku jak zwykle powlokłam się za klasą, by się nie zgubić i w tym momencie ktoś zwrócił się najwyraźniej do mnie: - Hej, ty, czemu się w ogóle nie odzywasz? - A bo ja wiem... Jakoś nie czuję potrzeby mówienia - odpowiedziałam. - Aha... Ciekawa odpowiedź. W każdym razie, ktoś dał ci jakiś plan lekcji? Właśnie sobie zdałam sprawę z tego, że nikt mnie nie zaopatrzył w żaden plan zajęć. W sumie nie było takiej potrzeby, bo wszystkie książki mieliśmy w tabletach, a notatki także mieliśmy zapisane w pamięci tych urządzeń. Tak, każdy uczeń, w każdej szkole w okolicy, miał swój tablet, ale były w nim tylko książki i miejsce na notatki. Żadnego dostępu do Internetu i innych takich bajerów, bo szkoły musiałyby płacić za dużo kasy. - Em... nie... - To czekaj, zaraz ci wyślę plan na twój tablet. A, i jeszcze można było przesyłać notatki między sobą. Więc nie trzeba było kłopotać się przepisywaniem. Wyciągnęłam swoje urządzenie z plecaka i włączyłam, bo inaczej przesłanie do tabletu, który nie był podłączony wcześniej do danej sieci, było niemożliwe. Po chwili na ekranie pojawił się znaczek otrzymanej wiadomości, na który kliknęłam. Teraz już miałam przed sobą plan lekcji. Popatrzyłam na niego i wynikało z niego, że ostatnia lekcja w poniedziałkowe popołudnie to w-f z panem Moralesem. Czyli z tym gościem, który nas oprowadzał, tak? Ciekawe, jak uczy... Okazało się, że jest całkiem niezły. Kiedy pierwszy raz go ujrzałam, myślałam, że z jego ciałem nie da się robić rzeczy, które robią wuefiści, ale moje przekonania były całkowicie błędne. Po całkiem przyjemnej lekcji nauczyciel podszedł do mnie i dał mi klucz do mojego pokoju w internacie. Dowiedziałam się, że przez ten tydzień będę samotnie zamieszkiwać pokój numer 62. Będę sama, to dobrze. Przynajmniej Flyy nie będzie się musiała ukrywać. Tak, Flyy pojechała ze mną. Mówiłam jej, żeby została z Lucienem, ale ona stwierdziła, że musi być blisko Miraculum Muchy, czyli tym samym także blisko mnie. To ja jej powiedziałam na to, że mogę zostawić ją i miraculum u Luciena i że z nim na pewno się jej nic nie stanie. Ale ona oczywiście się nie zgodziła, twierdząc, że miraculum musi być u Wybrańca. I wtedy dałam za wygraną i pozwoliłam kwami jechać ze mną. - Trafisz sama do internatu, prawda? Czy trzeba cię zaprowadzić? - dopytywał się Jim. - Nie, dziękuję, chyba sobie sama poradzę. I poszłam szybko w kierunku internatu, żeby już odpocząć trochę. Dotarłam bez problemów. Okazało się, że mój pokój jest na drugim piętrze, wraz ze wszystkimi pokojami od dziewczyn. Chłopcy mieli swoje sypialnie piętro niżej. Kiedy weszłam do mojego pokoju, okazało się, że jest to małe pomieszczenie z pomarańczowymi ścianami. Stało tam biurko średniej wielkości i jedno łóżko. Idealne warunki do uczenia się, po prostu! Zamknąwszy drzwi i upewniwszy się, że nikt nie widzi, powiedziałam mojej kwami, że może się pokazać. Ta od razu skorzystała z okazji i wyleciała z mojej torby. - Hej, Aurélie! Od rana się nie widziałyśmy... Podoba ci się tutaj? - No ba! Całkiem ładnie tutaj... a poza tym przynajmniej będę miała jakieś wakacje. Władca Ciem chyba nie wie, że Mucha jest sobie na wakacjach i nie będzie mnie tutaj szukał... bo po co niby miałby atakować nas w Sceaux? A poza tym jemu nie jest chyba zbytnio potrzebne moje miraculum... Kot mówił coś, że jemu zależy tylko miraculach jego i Biedronki... - Serio tak myślisz? Ja bym na jego miejscu zdobywała energię pojedynczych miraculów, aby potem z ogromną mocą zaatakować twoich kompanów i odebrać im miracula. - W sumie... Ale i tak nikt nie wie, że to ja jestem Muchą. - Lucien wie. - Ale on się nie liczy... chodzi mi o tych, którzy nie mieszkają ze mną w jednym domu. - No tak... ale jeśli ktoś by go złapał i poddał torturom to mógłby wygadać. - Flyy, może już nie wymyślajmy tych szalonych teorii, w których Władca Ciem robi coś Lucienowi... A może w ogóle nie gadajmy o Władcy Ciem, bo jakoś nie chce mi się myśleć o nim na wakacjach. - Okej, okej. Czyli teraz przestawiamy się na totalny luz? - Tak, właśnie. Tylko pilnujemy, żebym nie straciła gumki. Uznałam, że jestem nieco zmęczona. Położyłam się na łóżku. Ono było takie wygodne... - Aurélie, wstawaj! Spóźnisz się na kolację! - Co?! Spałam przez tyle godzin?! Jest już dziewiętnasta! - No mówię! - Czemu mnie wcześniej nie obudziłaś?! - No bo byłaś taka urocza, kiedy spałaś... - Czyli, że jak nie śpię, to nie jestem urocza? Dobrze wiedzieć... - Nie o to mi chodziło! - Dobra, chowaj się i idziemy na tę nieszczęsną kolację. Zrobiłam, jak powiedziałam. Poszłam do jadalni, gdzie już była większość szkoły. Dochodziło jeszcze paru maruderów, takich, jak ja. Szybko wepchałam się do kolejki, by natrafić na jakąś zjadliwą kolację. I mi się nawet udało, bo posiłek na moim talerzu nie przyprawiał o dreszcze, bo czasami zdarzało się tak, gdy za późno znalazłam się przy kucharce. Usiadłam w tym samym miejscu, co wcześniej, bo jakimś cudem było wolne. I moją uwagę znowu przykuli ci sami młodsi uczniowie, co wcześniej. Było w nich coś... coś wyjątkowego. Ale co wyjątkowego może mieć w sobie czworo nastolatków? Ech, przecież sama jesteś wyjątkowa, choć wyglądasz całkiem zwyczajnie, skarciłam się w myślach. Nie no, ale chyba nie mają miraculów... bo w takim razie moje wakacje już nie byłyby wakacjami. Nie myśl o tym, teraz masz być zwyczajną uczennicą z wymiany. - Hej, a gdzie jest Yumi? - zapytał ktoś z tej grupki, która mnie tak ciekawiła. - Chyba na tej całej wymianie... w tej szkole w Paryżu. - Aha... Czyli ich grupka nie jest teraz kompletna... Mają jeszcze jakąś Yumi, która teraz jest w naszej szkole. Kurczę, chciałabym wiedzieć, kto trafił do Luciena! Ale nie mam telefonu, żeby się go zapytać już teraz... Dopiero za tydzień się dowiem. Ale to nieważne! Teraz mam się cieszyć życiem, tak? No i tym, że nie mam lekcji z panią Mendeleiev. Co z tego, że ona też tu jest. Dzięki tej wymianie cała szkoła została wybawiona od lekcji z nią przez jakiś czas! W tym ja, co było w tym wszystkim najlepsze. Tym razem byłam świadoma momentu, w którym skończyłam jeść. Odłożyłam talerz i wszystko inne, a następnie wróciłam do mojego pokoiku. Przez czas spędzony z Flyy nauczyłam się, że mimo iż musi jeść tylko, kiedy się używało supermocy, to lubi sobie podjeść rodzynek z czekoladą, więc trochę zwinęłam ze stołówki, bo miałam akurat takie szczęście, że dzisiaj można było wybrać sobie rodzynki, a że niewiele osób je chciało, to zgarnęłam cały worek. Na tydzień na pewno wystarczy. No, chyba, że codziennie używałabym Latania, ale raczej wątpię. Chwilę jeszcze rozmawiałam z kwami, aż uznałam, że nie ma sensu siedzieć i nic nie robić. Przebrałam się i położyłam do łóżka. Niemalże od razu zasnęłam. Dzisiejszy dzień był jednym z niewielu dni w moim życiu, o których mogę powiedzieć, że były normalne. Tak... dzisiejszy dzień był z pewnością dniem normalnym. Rozdział II - Wakacje...? Zadzwonił budzik. Tak, zwyczajny budzik, dzięki któremu większość ludzi chodzi do szkoły i do pracy na czas, dla mnie był on, a raczej jego dźwięk, niezwykłym zaskoczeniem. Tak to jest, kiedy nigdy w domu nie miało się budzika, a jego funkcję spełniał starszy brat. Ciekawe, jak się miewa... - Aurélie, nie myśl tyle o Lucienie, poradzi sobie! - odezwał się głos w moim mózgu, który brzmiał dokładnie jak mój. - Dobra, moja druga Aurélie, nie będę już o nim tyle myśleć - odpowiedziałam myślom. - Hejka! - Flyy to zawsze wie, kiedy przerwać dyskusję, której nawet nie słychać. Gdyby nie ona, to moje drugie ja nadal by do mnie nawijało jakieś dziwne rzeczy. - Możesz mi dać te pyszne rodzynki, co wczoraj? - No tak. Tylko jedzenie się dla niej liczy. A potrafiłaby wytrzymać bez niego! Ale nie oponowałam i wyciągnęłam jedzenie dla kwami. - Tylko nie zjedz wszystkiego, bo nie będę więcej specjalnie dla ciebie okradać stołówki - ostrzegłam ją. - Dobra, dobra. Ale one są na serio dobre! Też powinnaś spróbować. W sumie nie miałam nic do rodzynek, ale nie są one miłością mego życia. Lecz przyznam się, że gdy wczoraj brałam je z jadalni, to rzeczywiście spróbowałam ich trochę. I rzeczywiście były wyśmienite. Ciekawe, czy po sześciu dniach, kiedy już będziemy wracać, nadal będą takie dobre. - A skoro już o jedzeniu mowa... to chyba powinnam się ubrać i zejść na śniadanie, co nie? - No, przydałoby się. Założyłam na siebie mój codzienny ubiór, tylko jako, że było ciepło, nie wkładałam mojego sweterka. Wyszłam z internatu i poszłam do stołówki, do której drogę jakoś wyjątkowo dobrze zapamiętałam. Może to dlatego, że dawali dobre żarcie... Tak, w sumie mi też zależy tylko na jedzeniu. Dzisiejsze śniadanie było wyśmienite. Można było wybrać wiele rzeczy, jednak na moim talerzu znalazły się tosty z dżemem, croissanty, a także gorące kakao. Mniam! Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie jadłam takiego dobrego zestawu. Zwykle moje śniadania były skromne - tylko jakaś kanapka, ewentualnie jajecznica. Coraz bardziej mi się tu podoba! Nie ma Władcy Ciem, są dobre posiłki za friko... raj na Ziemi! Kiedy się nacieszyłam jedzeniem, wróciłam do pokoju po plecak i spojrzałam na mój plan lekcji. Pierwszy był francuski. Z tym nauczycielem, którego nazwiska nigdy nie zapamiętam. Przyznam, że całkiem ciekawie mówił, ale wydawał się mniej przyjazny niż pani Bustier. A po lekcji z nim było parę lekcji z panią Hertz. Przedmioty ścisłe, jeden po drugim! I szczerze przyznam, że ta nauczycielka kojarzyła mi się niezwykle z panią Mendeleiev. Chociaż ta się jeszcze czasem uśmiechnęła, a moja wychowawczyni już wcale. W każdym razie, lekcje do obiadu jakoś minęły, a potem poszłam do mojego ulubionego miejsca w Kadic. Tak, to właśnie stołówkę określiłabym mianem mojego ulubionego miejsca tutaj. I tutaj też było jak zwykle. Usiadłam przy stoliku innych członków klasy, z którą miałam lekcje, niedaleko grupki tych uczniów, którzy nadal mnie intrygują. Ale tym razem za bardzo skupiłam się na apetycznym spaghetti, żeby patrzeć na nich i zastanawiać się, czemu wydają się nie tacy zwykli, na jakich wyglądają. Zauważyłam, że ktoś z mojego stolika puszcza swoim kolegom coś na telefonie. Usłyszałam wtedy głos spikera: - W Paryżu nigdy nie jest spokojnie! Dzisiaj pojawił się kolejny złoczyńca, z którym Biedronka i Czarny Kot się mierzą. - Ha! Ta wycieczka to rzeczywiście raj na Ziemi! Oni muszą walczyć, a ja mam wakacje. - O! Uwielbiam Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota! Chciałabym ich spotkać... Mogłabym się w tym celu nawet przeprowadzić do Paryża! - westchnęła jedna z dziewczyn. - Ale naszych bohaterów jest tylko dwoje! Gdzie się podziała Mucha, ich współpracowniczka, która dołączyła do nich niedawno? - ciągnął Alec, bo to on właśnie był tym spikerem. - Ej, ty! - ktoś się zwrócił do mnie. Okazało się, że to ta dziewczyna od planu lekcji. - Jesteś z Paryża, co nie? - No tak... - I jak wyglądają ataki tych złoczyńców? Czy to prawda, że niemalże codziennie paryżanom coś grozi? I czy rzeczywiście mieszkając w Paryżu można łatwo spotkać Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota? - Szczerze mówiąc to tak... ale na szczęście ci bohaterowie robią to, co mają robić i dzięki temu jestem nadal w jednym kawałku. - A tak w ogóle to jaka jest ta trzecia bohaterka, Mucha? - W sumie to ona raczej rzadko jest pokazywana w telewizji... A na żywo jej nie spotkałam, więc nie mogę stwierdzić. - Uważałam na słowa, żeby przypadkiem nie wydać, że to ja jestem tą Muchą. Ale to, że rzadko pojawiam się w mediach, to akurat prawda. Jakoś nie chcę być rozsławiona. - Aha. W sumie, jakby nad tym pomyśleć, uwielbiam Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota, ale ta Mucha jest dużo bardziej interesująca. Taka tajemnicza i w ogóle... Już nawet zaczęłam lubić tę dziewczynę, powiem szczerze. Jeszcze nie zdarzyło się, żebym polubiła kogoś tak szybko. - Ej, a przedstawiałam się w ogóle? - No tak, na tej biologii wczoraj. O ile pamiętam, to nazywasz się Aurélie, co nie? - Nom. A ciebie się chyba o imię jeszcze nie pytałam, co nie? - No nie. Cyrielle jestem. Cyrielle wydawała się naprawdę miłą osobą. Jej piegowata twarz była cały czas radosna, a na zielone oczy opadała czasem ruda grzywka. Dziewczynie najwyraźniej to nie przeszkadzało, wyglądała, jakby była nawet z tego zadowolona. - Ach, czemu to spaghetti musiało się skończyć? - zapytała z żalem, wciągając ostatnią nitkę makaronu. - Jak to mówią, to co dobre szybko się kończy - odparłam. Wybuchła śmiechem i odniosła swój talerz kucharce. Poszłam za nią. Następnie poszłyśmy na popołudniowe lekcje. Minęły spokojnie, podobnie jak reszta dnia. Środa i czwartek także minęły w jak najlepszym porządku. * * * Piątkowe popołudnie! Nareszcie! Rzuciłam się na łóżko, szczęśliwa z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze, był już weekend i odpocznę od szkoły, a po drugie, jeszcze całą sobotę z niedzielą spędzam w Kadic, co oznacza jeszcze dwa dni wolne od Władcy Ciem i miraculum! Nie no, całkiem lubię swoje miraculum, bo dzięki niemu poznałam Flyy, ale nie lubię za często się przemieniać. A w Paryżu muszę się przemieniać praktycznie codziennie. Mimo wszystko według mnie to i tak jest niepotrzebne, bo Biedronka i Czarny Kot na pewno poradziliby sobie beze mnie. Chyba, że to tylko mi się tak wydaje. - Wiesz, co, Aurélie? - zapytała Flyy. - Nie wiem, co. - Jestem głodna... - Zamrugała niewinnie oczami. - Tak, już ci daję rodzynki. - Aż dziw, że przy apetycie kwami jeszcze trochę rodzynek mi zostało. Choć to chyba dobrze. Bogowie mnie chyba lubią. Dałam stworzonku jedzenie i powiedziałam: - Kocham to miejsce, serio. Dobre żarcie, wygodne łóżka i totalny spokój. A z programów, które mi puszczała Cyrielle wynika, że w Paryżu Biedronka i Kot muszą codziennie walczyć z Władcą Ciem! Ach, aż szkoda, że będę tam musiała wracać. Podoba mi się to nicnierobienie połączone z brakiem zamartwiania się o to, czy w domu będzie chleb. Ale trochę tęsknię za Lucienem. - Może kiedyś znowu uda ci się tu przyjechać? Bo w końcu tutaj jest też liceum... - No, jeśli trafię do liceum, które współpracuje z Kadic to może... - Zacznij o tym marzyć. Bo jak to mówią: marzenia się spełniają! Uznałam, że to całkiem niezły pomysł i się zaśmiałam. Rozmawiałam z Flyy jeszcze długi czas, aż nadszedł czas na kolację. Poszłam do jadalni, zjadłam niebiański posiłek i wróciłam do pokoju, stwierdziwszy, że za dużo jedzenia nałożyłam sobie na talerz. - Ach, teraz to tylko położyć się i spać do południa normalnie. Brzuch trochę boli, ale było warto. Zdecydowanie. Jak powiedziałam, tak zrobiłam. Zagrzebałam się pod kołdrę i już zasypiałam. Jednak wtedy usłyszałam pukanie. Z początku myślałam, że to tylko sen, ale nie dawało spokoju, więc podniosłam się niechętnie i podeszłam do drzwi. Zajrzałam przez judasza i okazało się, że pod drzwiami stoi Cyrielle. Otworzyłam. - Hej! - przywitałam się, jednak ona nie odpowiedziała. Stała jak słup soli i patrzyła po otoczeniu nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. - Cyrielle? Halo! Słyszysz mnie? - Zero reakcji. Wtem zauważyłam w jej oczach dziwny symbol. Wyglądało trochę jak połączenie oka z pawim piórem. Ale od razu się domyśliłam, że coś tu nie gra. Do pokoju wpakował się nagle tłum ludzi. W ogóle ich nie znałam, ale wszyscy mieli w oczach ten sam symbol. Z początku pomyślałam, że są to ofiary Władcy Ciem, który jakoś odkrył, że jestem w Sceaux, lecz po chwili odrzuciłam ten pomysł. To mi nie wyglądało na Władcę Ciem... to było coś innego, modliłam się, żeby nie gorszego. Krąg zahipnotyzowanych osób zbliżał się do mnie niebezpiecznie. Uznałam, że najbezpieczniejszym wyjściem będzie przemiana. Oby nie pamiętali tej przemiany, myślałam. - Flyy, bzycz nad uchem! Gdy się przemieniłam, za pomocą gumy od razu wyskoczyłam przez okno, aby uciec w bezpieczne miejsce. A liczyłam na to, że będę miała wakacje. Oddaliwszy się od zagrożenia, uznałam, że muszę wybadać sytuację. Co się stało tym ludziom? Jak? I kto za tym stoi? Huśtając się na broni, dotarłam ponownie do Kadic. Jako, że moją kolację zjadłam dziś raczej szybko, uznałam, że jeszcze dużo osób będzie na stołówce, więc stamtąd zacznę śledztwo. Popatrzyłam przez okno, bo stwierdziłam, że bezpieczniej będzie nie wchodzić, gdyż wtedy zdradziłabym, że Mucha jest w tym rejonie i moi wrogowie dotarliby aż tutaj, co sprowadziłoby zagrożenie nie tylko na mnie, ale na całe Kadic z okolicami. A, wróć. Kadic już jest zagrożone, a nie chcę, żeby było zagrożone bardziej. Więc na razie śledzę sytuację po kryjomu. Do pomieszczenia wszedł jakiś chłopak, którego styl poruszania się przypominał tamte zombie. To pewnie jeden z nich. Zakradł się do kuchni i wziął stamtąd chochlę. Co chce z nią zrobić? Wtedy zamachnął się, a przedmiot dotknął ramienia jednej z dziewczyn stojących w małej grupce. Jej spojrzenie stało się nieobecne i podążyła za chłopakiem. Najwyraźniej ten przemienił ją w takie samo zombie, jakim był on sam. Więc to tak się mnożą... I teraz pytanie najważniejsze: jak ich pokonać? Skoro nawet nie wiem, kto był pierwszy, a to na pewno nie jest wina akumy. Tylko, skoro nie znam źródła tej afery, to jak mam to pokonać? Co robić? I wtedy wpadł mi do głowy jedyny plan, który mogę wcielić w życie. Uratuję jak największą ilość ludzi przed tymi zombiakami. A potem znajdzie się ktoś, kto pokona te stwory. Weszłam do jadalni i zawołałam: - Uciekajcie! Tu nie jest bezpiecznie! Schowajcie się w swoich pokojach i nikomu nie otwierajcie! - Mucha? A co ty tu robisz? - zapytał ktoś. - To nie jest istotne. Wiejcie, jeśli życie wam miłe! Teraz posłuchali. Zabawne, że jak wspomnisz o zagrożeniu życia, to każdy cię słucha. Mimo moich słów nie uważałam, że to zagrożenie jest śmiertelne, ale niepowstrzymane na pewno wyrządzi wiele szkód. Tak jak złoczyńca Władcy Ciem, którego nie powstrzymałabym z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem. Gdy wszyscy uciekli w bezpieczne miejsce, mam nadzieję, pomyślałam, że teraz najlepiej będzie, jeśli znajdę wszystkich złych i zagonię ich w jedno miejsce. Czyli tutaj. Wyszłam z jadłodajni i zamknęłam szczelnie drzwi. Teraz pobiegłam na obrzeża terenu szkoły, aby odnaleźć jak najwięcej osób. W sumie nie wiem, czy zagonienie wszystkich do stołówki to dobry pomysł, ale chyba tak... Zagłębiłam się w las. Gdy tak szłam i szłam, okazało się, że mur odgradzający Kadic od świata nie znajduje się w lesie, ale już poza nim. I to trochę daleko poza nim. Rozglądając się po otoczeniu, usłyszałam cichy dźwięk. Od razu się odwróciłam. Ale było trochę za późno. Stały tam tłumy zombie. Każdy miał w ręku jakieś narzędzia, począwszy od sztuciec na kombinerkach skończywszy. Najwyraźniej te przedmioty służyły im do zamieniania innych w zombie. Teraz tylko nie mogę dać się im dotknąć. Zbliżali się niebezpiecznie blisko mnie. Nie wiem, czemu, ale jakoś nie umiałam się ruszyć z miejsca. I wtedy sobie uświadomiłam, że oni właściwie zbliżyli się do mnie w mgnieniu oka. Czyli umieją coś więcej niż tylko tworzyć sobie kompanów. Uświadomiłam sobie, że jak nie zwieję, to stanę się jednym z nich. I wtedy to się stało. Zostałam dotknięta chochlą. Ale nie poczułam się dziwnie. Nie byłam jak tamta dziewczyna, która po sekundzie dołączyła do armii. Ich broń na mnie nie zadziałała. Ciekawe, czemu... Może posiadacze miraculum są odporni? W takim razie to eliminowało jedno z zagrożeń. Ale i tak, jeśli się nie wydostanę, mogą mnie zabić. Bo machali niebezpiecznie tymi wszystkimi narzędziami. Tak. Spanikowałam. Bo użyłam wtedy Latania i uciekłam jak zwykły tchórz. Szybowałam nad miastem, nie będąc już na terenie szkoły. Ale wtedy oczywiście przestało być tak pięknie. Spadłam na ziemię, ale na szczęście byłam nisko, więc nie bolało zbytnio. Ale teraz musiałam szukać miejsca, w którym mogę się bezpiecznie odmienić. Jest! Zauważyłam budynek jakiejś fabryki, która wydawała się opuszczona. Chyba mogę tam wejść, co nie? Nikogo tam nie powinno być. Więc pobiegłam do tamtego budynku, aby się w spokoju odmienić. Choć wiedziałam, że będę potem musiała pieszo wracać do szkoły, bo nie miałam przy sobie żadnych rodzynek ani czekolady dla Flyy, więc nie będę mogła się przemienić i tam polecieć. Niestety. Życie bohatera nie jest takie łatwe, jak się wydaje. Rozdział III - Skok do Lyoko W ostatniej minucie wbiegłam do fabryki. Popatrzyłam po otoczeniu i nikogo nie zauważyłam, więc stwierdziłam, że nie ma sensu się chować. Odmienię się i potem wyjdę cichaczem czy coś. Poczułam, że kostium Muchy ze mnie znika. Kiedy zniknął całkowicie, otworzyłam oczy, ale to, co zobaczyłam, przerosło moje najśmielsze oczekiwania. Przede mną stało dwóch uczniów. Na oko młodszych ode mnie o rok. Jeden był szatynem, a drugi miał włosy koloru blond, z fioletowym rombem na nich. Tak. To byli członkowie tej grupki, która mnie intrygowała od przyjazdu tutaj. Najwyraźniej rzeczywiście byli w coś zamieszani. Bo już pierwszego dnia Jim powiedział, że wychodzenie poza teren szkoły jest zabronione, jeśli mieszka się w internacie. A ich nieraz widziałam w internacie. Tylko teraz, co zrobić? Powiedzieć coś? Zaczekać, aż oni coś zrobią? Czy zwiać, udając, że cała sytuacja nie miała miejsca? Nie wiem... Stałam jak kołek, czekając, aż znajdzie się jakieś rozwiązanie. - Co tu robisz? - spytał jeden z nich, ten szatyn. - Eee... a wy? - Nawet nie wiedziałam, czy widzieli moją odmianę. Bo jak nie, to lepiej się nie wydać.- No dobra... Co widzieliście? - Widzieliśmy tę bohaterkę z Paryża, która się odmieniła w ciebie. - Aha... czyli mam nie owijać w bawełnę. - Czyli widzieli. Może to nawet i lepiej... - No bo banda ludzi zamienionych w zombie atakuje Kadic, więc się przemieniłam w Muchę i chciałam ich powstrzymać, ale ostatecznie stamtąd zwiałam, ale kończył mi się czas przemiany, więc chciałam znaleźć jakieś bezpieczne miejsce na odmianę i poszłam tutaj. No ale nie spodziewałam się, że ktokolwiek tutaj będzie, więc nie zachowałam niezbędnych środków ostrożności. Tylko błagam, nie mówcie innym, że znacie mój sekret. Nie chcę, żeby cała Francja wiedziała, że Aurélie Voler jest Muchą. A teraz wy moglibyście odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie? Co tu robicie? - Powiedzieć jej, czy nie? - szepnął jeden z nich do drugiego. - W sumie i tak nie mamy nikogo, kto mógłby pomóc Aelicie. - A skoro ona jest superbohaterką, to chyba zna się na takich rzeczach, co nie? - Dobra, pokażemy ci - odparł blondyn. - Chodź z nami. - Okej... - Ciekawe, o co im chodzi. Poszli w kierunku windy, a ja za nimi. Szczerze mówiąc, jeśli oni mają zamiar zjechać tą windą, to ja chyba z nimi nie jadę. Nie wyglądała zbyt stabilnie. Coś czuję, że jakbyśmy tam weszli, to by się od razu zerwała. No ale, bądź optymistką, nikt nie powiedział, że idą właśnie tam. Jednak szli tam. Otworzyli windę i weszli tam, zapraszając mnie do środka. - To bezpieczne? - zapytałam. - Utrzyma nas we troje? - Jasne, nie bój żaby. Właź śmiało. No dobra. Wchodzę. Ale jak zginę, to nie ręczę za siebie. Będąc w windzie i jadąc w dół, nie czułam, jakby miała się zerwać. To dobrze. Przynajmniej przeżyję. Ale wtedy zorientowałam się, że nie wiem jednej bardzo ważnej rzeczy. - A jak wy właściwie się nazywacie? - zapytałam. - Nie przedstawiliście się. - O, sorki, nasza wina. Ja jestem Ulrich Stern, a to jest Odd Della Robbia. - przedstawił obu szatyn. - Aha. Chociaż wasze imiona jakoś nie brzmią mi z francuska. - W Kadic jest dużo osób z innych krajów, więc wiesz... Winda się zatrzymała i otworzyła. Widok, który pojawił mi się przed oczami, był z pozoru zwyczajnymi podziemiami fabryki. Wiele kabli i ciemność rozpraszana sztucznym światłem. Ale na środku stało coś, co zdecydowanie burzyło zwyczajność tego miejsca. Był to komputer. Ale nie byle jaki komputer. Widać było na pierwszy rzut oka, że jest to mocna maszyna. Ciekawe, co tu tak właściwie się dzieje... - O, już jesteście! - zawołał ktoś siedzący przy urządzeniu. Był to blondyn z okularami o okrągłych oprawkach. - A kto to jest? - zdziwił się na mój widok. - Znaleźliśmy kogoś, kto pomoże Aelicie w Lyoko. - I najwyraźniej chodzi o mnie - powiedziałam. - I uprzedzając pytania, Aurélie jestem. - Jest tą superbohaterką z Paryża, Muchą. No i się spotkaliśmy, więc postanowiliśmy ją wtajemniczyć, bo w końcu nie mamy nikogo innego do pomocy. - No ale ci dwaj nie wyjaśnili mi w ogóle, o co tu chodzi. Co to Lyoko? I kim jest Aelita? Co tu się dzieje? - ZAdałam cały potok pytań. - A, i jak ty się nazywasz? - Więc, Lyoko to wirtualny świat zawarty w tym superkomputerze. Są tam między innymi sektory i wieże służące do różnych celów. Ale nie jest tak kolorowo, jak się wydaje po tym opisie. W Lyoko znajduje się XANA, program, który, jakby, nie jest po naszej stronie i aktywuje wieże, co sprawia, że w realnym świecie odczuwa się konsekwencje tego. Aelita, jedna z nas, umie dezaktywować wieże, jednak dojście do nich nie jest takie łatwe, więc pomagamy jej w tym. Ja zarządzam superkomputerem, a pozostali przenoszą się do Lyoko. A jeśli ktoś w Lyoko straci wszystkie punkty życia, powraca na Ziemię i przez dwanaście godzin nie może tam powrócić - wyjaśniał okularnik. - A teraz mamy mały kryzys, bo Ulrich i Odd zostali zdewirtualizowani, a jedna z nas, Yumi, wyjechała na wymianę do Paryża, więc nie mieliśmy nikogo, kto mógłby pomóc Aelicie. Ale skoro przyszłaś ty, to możesz udać się do Lyoko i jej pomóc. Ale niestety musisz iść sama. - No, niezłe wyjaśnienie. - O, a ja jestem Jeremy. - Okej... czyli walka w wirtualnym świecie, która wpływa na rzeczywistość? - No tak. - Yhym. A jak mam się dostać do tego całego Lyoko? - Ulrich i Odd cię zaprowadzą. Ci dwaj znowu podeszli do windy. Łi, znowu jazda tym wrakiem. No dobra, całkiem mocnym wrakiem, ale i tak było w niej coś przerażającego. Zjechaliśmy na dół i gdy winda się znowu otworzyła, tym razem przede mną ukazały się trzy wielkie i długie walce sięgające sufitu. I mnóstwo kabli. Ciekawe, jak to działa... - No dobra - odezwał się Odd. - Jesteśmy na miejscu. - I co teraz mam zrobić? - zapytałam. - Wejdź do któregoś z tych walców - odparł Ulrich. Zauważyłam, że w każdym z walców jest otwór, do którego zmieści się człowiek. Czyli mam tam wejść... A potem zobaczy się, co się stanie. Podeszłam do konstrukcji po mojej lewej stronie. Zajrzałam tam ostrożnie, a po chwili wahania weszłam do środka. Wtedy otwór zamknął się ze zgrzytem. I zaczęło się. Usłyszałam dźwięki typowe dla maszyn, a także poczułam powiew wiatru, jakby pod moimi stopami znajdował się gigantyczny wentylator wiejący w górę. Moje włosy i ubrania unosiły się pod wpływem podmuchu. Nie chcę wiedzieć, jak po tym wszystkim będzie wyglądała moja fryzura. A potem nastąpiło dziwne uczucie - jakby nagle wszystkie moje molekuły wyparowały. Może tak było... Po chwili bezcielesności poczułam, że się materializuję. Ale to było jakieś inne. Kiedy spojrzałam na siebie, zobaczyłam, że budują mnie piksele. Tak, piksele. Byłam teraz częścią gry. Gry zwanej Lyoko. Spojrzałam na swoje ciało. Byłam ubrana jak Mucha. Ten sam obcisły kostium, ten sam pas. Ta sama guma do skakania na miniaturowym haczyku. Pomacałam się po twarzy. Maska też tam była. A moje włosy spinało bezpiecznie Miraculum, a raczej jego wirtualna wersja. Ciekawe, co się dzieje z Flyy. Może jest w mojej gumce... To by w sumie było prawdopodobne. - Aurélie - rozległ się głos. - Dotarłaś? - No... Jeśli miałam dotrzeć w... - Rozejrzałam się po otoczeniu. - bardzo skalisty teren, to tak, dotarłam. - Okej - odpowiedział Jeremy. - Jesteś w Lyoko. - To chyba dobrze. - Ale trafiłaś do niewłaściwego sektora. - Co?! - wykrzyknęłam z niedowierzaniem. Chociaż to było do przewidzenia. Mi nigdy nic dobrze nie wychodzi. - I co teraz? Do jakiego sektora miałam trafić? - Miałaś trafić do sektora polarnego. A jesteś w górskim. - Okej... - Ale nie musisz się martwić. Wystarczy, że dotrzesz do wieży, za pomocą której przeniesiesz się do sektora polarnego. - Do wieży? - zdziwiłam się. - Nie mówiłeś, że XANA je aktywuje, żeby nas atakować? - No tak, ale nie aktywuje wszystkich wież naraz. - No dobra. To gdzie mam iść, Einsteinie? - Już ci mówię. I zaczął mnie kierować. Przebiegłam jakieś sto metrów, kiedy pojawiła się pierwsza przeszkoda. Był to jakiś potwór, który wyglądał jak zmutowany czerwony pająk z czterema odnóżami. - Em... co to jest? - To? Krab. Jeden z potworów na usługach XANY. - A jak to coś zabić? - Wbij mu coś ostrego w to oko na jego grzbiecie. - Okej... - Zaszarżowałam na to coś. Wskoczyłam na niego, ale potem przypomniałam sobie o pewnym szczególe. - Ale ja nie mam nic ostrego... Jedynie gumę do skakania, która ostra raczej nie jest. - A ten twój pas? Nie nada się? Spojrzałam na niego. Jego wygląd nie różnił się od jego wyglądu w rzeczywistości. Chociaż... Środkowy kolec błyszczał jakoś bardziej niż pozostałe. Dotknęłam go. Był twardy. Dla porównania dotknęłam kolca po jego prawej i stwierdziłam, że ten środkowy jest twardszy. Postanowiłam bardziej się mu przyjrzeć. Jego czubek był ostry, rozszerzał się do dołu. A potem zwężał. Przy samym dole pojawiało się coś brązowego. Wtedy naszła mnie pewna myśl. A może to da się wyciągnąć? Spróbowałam. Udało się. I wtedy okazało się, że to nie była zwyczajna część pasa. To był sztylet. Srebrne ostrze, o długości około dwudziestu centymetrów, lśniło w świetle słońca, czy co tam oświetlało ten świat. Rękojeść była pokryta brązową skórą i idealnie dopasowywała się do mojej dłoni. Wow, ładna broń z niego... Nie sądziłam, że ktokolwiek da mi się bawić sztyletem, nawet w wirtualnym świecie. W każdym razie teraz mam czym pokonać Kraba. Ale okazało się, że za długo kombinowałam nad moją bronią. Krab miotał się na wszystkie strony, usiłując mnie zrzucić, i teraz by mu się to udało, gdybym się go nie przytrzymała w ostatniej chwili. Podciągnęłam się i w tym momencie zauważyłam ten dziwaczny symbol w kształcie oka tuż przed swoją twarzą. Uniosłam swoją nową broń trzymaną w prawej ręce. Wbiłam ostrze w sam środek oka. Zeskoczyłam ze stwora, a on się rozpadł. Jego szczątki zniknęły, ale na szczęście mój sztylet nie zniknął razem z nimi. Podniosłam go z ziemi i włożyłam w miejsce, gdzie go znalazłam. - Jak następnym razem będę Muchą, to muszę sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem nie mam sztyletu - powiedziałam do siebie i poszłam dalej. Później nie spotkałam zbyt dużo potworów. Jedynie dwa, zupełnie takie same, według Jeremiego były to Bloki. Pokonałam je bez trudu. Chociaż nie wiem, co bym zrobiła bez mojego ostrza. I wtedy dotarłam do wieży. Nie była jakaś wyjątkowa. Wysoki słup w jasnych barwach, pnący się w górę, otoczony białym dymem. Jeremy powiedział mi, żebym weszła do środka. Nie ma sprawy. Już się robi. Obeszłam ją dookoła, szukając wejścia. Ale wtedy do mnie dotarło. Tu nie było wejścia. No, to trochę utrudnia sprawę. - Hej, Einsteine - zwróciłam się do chłopaka. - Jak mam wejść do tej wieży, skoro nie ma wejścia? - zapytałam. - Po prostu oprzyj się o mur. Powinno zadziałać. Czyli mam udawać, że ta wieża to przejście na peron dziewiąty i trzy czwarte? Okej. Widziałam w życiu wiele dziwnych rzeczy. Czemu to miałoby mnie zaskoczyć? Więc zrobiłam tak, jak kazał. Oparłam się, myśląc o tym, że chcę się dostać do środka, i najwyraźniej zadziałało. Ale chyba nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. - Aaa! Ja spadam - krzyknęłam przerażona. - To źle, prawda? - Niekoniecznie teraz - odparł Jeremy ze stoickim spokojem. - Właśnie w ten sposób dostaniesz się do sektora polarnego. Poczułam, że przestaję spadać. Teraz się unosiłam. Wylądowałam na cienkiej, jakby to ująć, kładce. Łączyła ona platformę unoszącą się na środku przestrzeni, w której się znalazłam, ze ścianą. Dostałam polecenie mówiące, abym wyszła z wieży tak, jak wcześniej weszłam. Czyli przez ścianę. Zrobiłam tak, jak mi kazano. Kiedy wyłoniłam się z wieży, ucieszyłam się, że w wirtualnym świecie nie odczuwa się zimna. Gdyby to był realny świat, pewnie bym zamarzła na kość. Wokół mnie roztaczała się biel lodowca. No, najwyraźniej znalazłam się w tym sektorze polarnym, w którym miałam się znaleźć od początku. Wtedy zauważyłam całą grupę potworów kłębiącą się w jednym miejscu, jakby leżała tam padlina, a one były sępami chcącymi ją zdobyć. Przez chwilę pojawił się różowy błysk, ale szybko zniknął wśród potwornych cielsk. Pobiegłam tam. I wtedy zobaczyłam, co jest przyczyną tego zamieszania. W środku tłumu stała dziewczyna o różowych włosach, usiłująca się bronić przed atakami. Spojrzała w moją stronę. Zdziwiła się, a z jej ust padło pytanie: - Kim jesteś? Rozdział IV - Walka „Kim jesteś?” To pytanie, mimo że się go spodziewałam, zaskoczyło mnie. Nie wiem, czemu. Ale zawahałam się. Stałam w milczeniu przez najwyżej sekundę, chociaż czułam, że minęło przynajmniej kilka minut. - Aurélie... Jestem Aurélie - przełamałam tę ciszę. - A ty? - Aelita. - Miałam wrażenie, że zawahała się, mówiąc to. Być może wzięła mnie za potencjalnego wroga. W sumie czasami lepiej nie zdradzać wrogowi swojego imienia... - Co tu robisz? - Ach, twoi kumple mnie spotkali i postanowili wtajemniczyć mnie w tę grę... Długa historia. - Niech ci będzie. A teraz pomożesz mi z tymi potworami? - Niech ci będzie. - Rzuciłam się w wir walki. Potwory na nas napierały, ale nie dawałyśmy za wygraną. Aelita walczyła za pomocą jakichś różowych kul wystrzelających jej z dłoni. Z tego, co usłyszałam, były to „Pola Energii” czy jakoś tak. Ja siekłam przeciwników sztyletem. Szczerze mówiąc, zastanawiałam się, gdzie się nauczyłam tak walczyć, chociaż nie miało to większego znaczenia. Ważne że działało. Chociaż może to Lyoko dodało mi umiejętności... Kto wie. Wkrótce pokonałyśmy tę zgraję. Uznałam, że nie było to wcale takie trudne, chociaż wiedziałam, że bez Aelity bym sobie nie poradziła. Odniosłam wrażenie, że ona beze mnie też by nie dała rady. Może jednak jest nieco prawdy w powiedzeniu „W grupie siła”... Biegłyśmy... gdzieś. Nawet nie wiem, dokąd. Moja towarzyszka prowadziła. Wydaje się, że doskonale wiedziała, gdzie iść. Ale najwyraźniej postanowiła się nie dzielić tym ze mną. Nieważne. Chyba się nie zgubię, co nie? Najwyżej będę błagać Jeremiego, żeby mnie poprowadził. Po drodze co chwilę atakowały nas jakieś potwory. Najwyraźniej Aelita bardziej je obchodziła niż ja. Bo atakowały głównie ją, chociaż kiedy się orientowały, że jestem ich wrogiem, zwracały się także przeciwko mnie. Z tego co wiem, to w czasie tych walk utraciłam trochę czegoś, co się nazywało punktami życia czy jakoś tak, ale jeszcze nie groziła mi dewirtualizacja. Odkryłam też, że mam też zdolność latania, tak jak w realu, tylko że tutaj mogę latać tak często, jak chcę i tak długo, jak chcę. W sumie, jak tak nad tym myślę, to Lyoko podoba mi się bardziej niż rzeczywistość... Fajnie byłoby tu zostać na dłużej... Ale pewnie się nie da. Ech... Po pewnym czasie od rozpoczęcia tego biegu zauważyłam wieżę. Taką samą, jak wcześniej, z jedną różnicą. Wieża była spowita czerwonym dymem. Czyli to pewnie zły znak. Czerwony kolor rzadko nie jest złym znakiem. Wokół niej był największy tłum potworów, jaki w życiu widziałam. Nagle przypomniały mi się słowa Jeremiego: „W Lyoko znajduje się XANA, program, który, jakby, nie jest po naszej stronie i aktywuje wieże, co sprawia, że w realnym świecie odczuwa się konsekwencje tego. Aelita, jedna z nas, umie dezaktywować wieże”. Wtedy uznałam, że moje podejrzenia są słuszne. To właśnie ta wieża była naszym celem. Czyli teraz musimy pokonać wszystkie te stwory, żeby Aelita mogła wejść do środka, tak przypuszczam. No to do roboty! Spojrzałam jeszcze na moją partnerkę ze spojrzeniem mówiącym: „Teraz atakujemy, tak?”. Ale ona powiedziała: - Mam wątpliwości. Może atak nie jest najlepszym pomysłem? - A co? Nie będzie najłatwiej, jak wybijemy wszystkie, a wtedy ty będziesz mogła zdezaktywować wieżę? - zapytałam, choć zaczęłam się zastanawiać nad jej słowami. Może ma rację? Pewnie gdyby powiedziała to Biedronka, kłóciłabym się z nią, ale jakoś nie miałam ochoty na wszczynanie kłótni z Aelitą. - XANA jest sprytny. A poza tym nie pozwoli nam tak po prostu dojść do tej wieży. Gdybyśmy wybiły wszystkie te potwory, to on przysłałby kolejne, a potem znowu, dopóki nie zostałybyśmy zdewirtualizowane, a wtedy nie dałybyśmy rady zdezaktywować wieży. Lepiej wkraść się tam niepostrzeżenie, zabijając co najwyżej kilka stworów. - W sumie... - Jej słowa brzmiały rozsądnie. - To... którędy się przebijemy? - Chyba najlepiej będzie, jeśli przejdziemy tam, gdzie są najsłabsze potwory. Postanowiłyśmy obejść wieżę dookoła, ale w bezpiecznej odległości, żeby się zorientować, co i jak. Okazało się, że w jednym miejscu straż pełni tylko parę Bloków. Po stwierdzeniu, że właśnie tutaj jest najsłabszy punkt, uznałyśmy, że już czas na wcielenie naszego planu w życie. * * * „Ale plany, jak to plany, nigdy się nie sprawdzają”, pomyślałam, otoczona przez bandę Krabów. Spojrzałam na Aelitę stojącą niedaleko mnie, ale ona nie miała się lepiej. Wręcz gorzej, bo ją otaczały większe potwory niż mnie. Rozejrzałam się po otoczeniu i stwierdziłam, że pokonanie Krabów nie da mi zbyt wiele, bo dalej kłębiło się dużo innych, a do tego gorszych. Nawet nie wiem, jak dużo tych kreatur byłabym w stanie pokonać, zanim zginę. Hmm... Muszę wymyślić, co zrobić. Więc postanowiłam poukładać fakty. Aelita musi dostać się do wieży. Banda potworów chce nas zabić. My nie jesteśmy w stanie zabić ich. Beznadziejna sytuacja! Aż by chciało się uciekać... Na przykład w stronę tej przestrzeni po lewej, gdzie poza pustką stoi tylko wieża... Hej! Tam stoi wieża! Idealnie! Wdrożyłam mój nowy plan w życie. Użyłam mojej zdolności latania, aby wydostać się z coraz bardziej zacieśniającego się kręgu. Kraby to zauważyły i chciały mnie zatrzymać, ale im się nie udało. Ale za to drogę zablokował mi rój Szerszeni. Nie no, poważnie? Pocięłam je szybko moim ostrzem i poleciałam dalej. Moja towarzyszka odganiała stwory swoją mocą, ale na miejsce pokonanych wrogów przybywali nowi. Myślę, że wiedziała, że nie da rady, ale ona za nic nie mogła sobie pozwolić na dewirtualizację. No ale skoro ona nie pozwoli na to, żeby zniknęła, to ja też nie. Kiedy byłam już blisko niej, zarzuciłam swoją gumę, która oplotła się wokół jej talii. Kiedy sprawiłam, że oderwała się od ziemi, była wyraźnie zaskoczona. Zamierzała się nawet do zniszczenia mojej broni swoim Polem Energii, ale powiedziałam szybko: - Hej! To ja! - Aurélie? - Spojrzała na mnie. - Dzięki, że mi pomogłaś, ale następnym razem uprzedź! - Dobra, będę o tym pamiętać. - Wyplątałam ją z gumy i chwyciłam za ręce. Zbliżałyśmy się już do wieży, nadal jednak byłyśmy zmuszone do odpierania ataków Szerszeni. Kiedy byłyśmy niemalże na miejscu, mury zostały zasłonięte przez kolejną porcję kreatur. No ekstra. Teraz nie będę mogła wysadzić Aelity pod wieżą. Wtedy wpadłam na szaleńczy pomysł. - Hej, Aelita, do wieży można wchodzić tylko przez mury na samym dole, czy też przez te wyższe? - zapytałam. - Do wieży można się dostać praktycznie wszędzie - odparła Aelita. To dobrze. Gdyby było inaczej, wtedy mój plan by się nie powiódł. - To w takim razie puść się dokładnie wtedy, kiedy ci powiem! - Okej... - Teraz! - Zamachnęłam się i puściłam dziewczynę. Ona na szczęście też mnie puściła. Wszystko potoczyło się tak, jak miało. Aelita wpadła do wieży. Teraz ona ją dezaktywuje, a ja się jeszcze pobawię w zabijanie potworów, żeby mogła wyjść bezpiecznie. - Ha! A masz, ty Bloku! - Dźgnęłam go sztyletem w oko i natychmiast się rozpadł. Rozprawiłam się jeszcze z częścią tej armii, kiedy zauważyłam, że dym wokół wieży zmienił swój kolor na biały. Czyli się jej udało. To dobrze. Przynajmniej banda zombie nie będzie rozrabiać w stołówce. Spojrzałam ponownie na wieżę dokładnie w momencie, w którym wyłoniła się z niej Aelita. Podbiegłam do niej. - Udało ci się! - krzyknęłam. - Nie mi się udało - odpowiedziała. - Udało się nam. - Całkiem niezły z nas duecik, co nie? - Uśmiechnęłam się. - No w sumie. - Na jej twarzy tez zagościł uśmiech. - A tak w ogóle to mam pytanie... - No, dawaj. - Czemu masz na twarzy maskę? Nikt z nas, to znaczy pozostałych wojowników Lyoko nie ma maski. - W sumie to sama nie wiem... - Jakby się nad tym zastanowić, to obecność tej maski naprawdę jest dziwna. - Może to miało na celu upodobnienie mnie do mnie z rzeczywistości. - Hę? - Dziewczyna najwyraźniej nie miała pojęcia, o co mi chodzi. - Nie rozumiem... - Ach, no jasne! - Złapałam się za głowę. - Przecież nie opowiadałam ci o sobie. Zapomniałam. - To co? Opowiesz? - Dobra. - Zaczęłam moją historię. Opowiedziałam jej o moim życiu w Paryżu, o tym, jak to jest mieć zadłużonego ojca i mieszkać tylko z bratem, wspomniałam też to i owo o moim drugim życiu, kiedy to ratuję świat z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem. Takie zwyczajne sprawy. Ale kiedy doszłam do tego, jak się tu znalazłam, moja opowieść została brutalnie przerwana. Poczułam jedynie, że rozpadam się na kawałki niczym Krab, a następnie zobaczyłam tylko wnętrze walca, w którym przeniosłam się do Lyoko. Otworzył się, a ja wypadłam na zewnątrz. Po chwili zauważyłam, że środkowy walec też się otworzył, ukazując Aelitę. Kiedy już obie wyszłyśmy, skierowałyśmy się do Kochanego Wraku i wysiadłyśmy na poziomie superkomputera, gdzie chłopcy już na nas czekali. - Udało się wam! - wykrzyknął któryś z nich radośnie. - To chyba dobrze, co nie? - odparłam. Roześmialiśmy się. Jak to dobrze uratować świat i sprawić, żeby ludzie byli odrobinę szczęśliwsi... - Co robimy? - odezwał się Jeremy. - Używamy powrotu do przeszłości? - Ej, a co to ten powrót? - zapytałam. - I czemu zastanawiasz się, czy go użyć, czy nie? - Chodzi o to, że jest możliwość cofnięcia czasu do momentu, kiedy XANA zaatakował i nikt nie pamiętałby, co się wydarzyło. Ale każdy, kto był w Lyoko, pamięta wszystko co się stało. - Zakładam, że jest jakieś ale... - Niestety tak. Każdy skok w czasie zwiększa moc obliczeniową XANY, więc używamy tego tylko w wyjątkowych sytuacjach. - Według mnie ta sytuacja nie jest jakaś wyjątkowa - odpowiedziałam z przekonaniem. - Nie ma za dużo zniszczeń i wystarczy, że powiemy ludziom, że na stołówce po prostu wybuchła wojna o żarcie. W końcu to nie jest jakieś bardzo nieprawdopodobne, nie? - Dobrze mówi - powiedział Odd. - A nawet jeśli byśmy użyli powrotu do przeszłości, ona by nie zapomniała o Lyoko. - Czyli nie cofamy się w czasie. Wszyscy się zgadzają. Rozległ się twierdzący pomruk. Wtedy zaczęłam rozmyślać o tej misji. Całkiem fajnie mi się walczyło w Lyoko... jakoś lepiej niż w Paryżu. A poza tym Aelita to całkiem fajna towarzyszka broni. A do tego... jakoś tak mam wrażenie, że wojownicy Lyoko są bardziej zgrani niż posiadacze miraculów... Może to dlatego, że wszyscy wiedzą, kto jest kim, a Biedronka i Czarny Kot uparcie nie chcą zdradzić, kim są. W sumie ja też dokładam się do tej tajemnicy... Nawet nie wiem, dlaczego, skoro poznanie mojej tożsamości raczej nie zmieniłoby niczyjego życia. Ech... I jak zwykle zaczynam myśleć o czymś zupełnie innym... Nie rozumiem siebie. Powlokłam się do windy z pozostałymi, nawet tego nie rejestrując. Dlatego nieco mnie zaskoczyło, kiedy wysiedliśmy na górnym poziomie fabryki. Rozejrzałam się po otoczeniu i przypomniałam ten moment, kiedy Ulrich i Odd przyłapali mnie na odmianie. Byłam wtedy totalnie spanikowana, ale teraz myślę, że to nawet dobrze, że mnie nakryli. Gdyby nie to, nie trafiłabym do Lyoko... Tak. Zdecydowanie pokochałam ten wirtualny świat. - Hej, Aurélie - odezwała się Aelita. - Dokończysz opowiadać? - Ach, no tak! - Przypomniałam sobie o niedokończonej historii. - Na czym to ja skończyłam... - Na tym, że nasze szkoły nawiązały współpracę. - Aha. No i wybrali mnie, jako jedną z osób jadących na wymianę. Kiedy tutaj przyjechałam, myślałam, że będę miała wakacje, ale los nigdy mnie nie oszczędza. - I opowiedziałam o Cyrielle i tłumie zombie, o mojej bezradności podczas walki z nimi, i o tym, jak spotkałam się w fabryce z chłopakami. I o tym, jak dostałam się do Lyoko i co tam przeżyłam, zanim dostałam się do właściwego sektora i ją spotkałam. - No, taka normalna przygoda, która może się zdarzyć każdemu. - Zaśmiałam się. Co prawda nie opowiadałam za długo, ale ledwo wyszliśmy z fabryki. Dopiero przed chwilą otoczył nas chłodek majowego wieczoru, który nie był dokuczliwy, jednak odczuwalny. Nagle coś sobie uświadomiłam. - Hej, ludzie... - zaczęłam ostrożnie - jak my wrócimy do szkoły? Przecież wszystkie wyjścia z terenu są zamknięte. - Załóżmy, że mamy swoje sposoby. - Ulrich uśmiechnął się zagadkowo. Szli dalej, aż do kanału, a ja za nimi. Rozejrzeli się po otoczeniu, jednak kiedy niczego nie zauważyli, Aelita odsunęła właz. - Będziemy łazić po kanałach? - zdziwiłam się. - W zasadzie tak - odpowiedział Odd. - Ale to najszybsza droga do szkoły, no i nas nie zauważą. - Dobra, niech wam będzie... Zaczęli włazić do wąskiego zejścia. Podążyłam za nimi. Zauważyłam, że pod ścianą stoją dwie hulajnogi i dwie deskorolki. Drugoklasiści skierowali się do nich. - Tak jest szybciej - odpowiedział Jeremy na moje pytające spojrzenie. - Okej... Tylko jest jedno ale... Nas jest pięcioro. A pojazdy są cztery. Więc... Co robimy? - Uznałam, że to byłoby chamskie, gdybym prosiła ich o użyczenie środku transportu i zmuszała tym samym któreś z nich do biegu, więc szybko zaproponowałam pewną rzecz: - Wy jedźcie, ja was dogonię. - Wiesz, Aurélie, to trochę daleko... - Nieważne. Jedźcie. Ja sobie poradzę. - No skoro tak chcesz... - Pojechali, zostawiając mnie samą. Rozdział V - Powrót do normalności Rzuciłam się do biegu. Wiedziałam, że ich nie dogonię, ale nie chciałam wrócić bardzo późno. A poza tym, mała przebieżka mi nie zaszkodzi. Biegłam, ile sił. Zaczęłam się męczyć dość szybko, ale nie ustawałam. Nagle moja ręka powędrowała do kieszeni spodni, które założyłam dzisiaj zamiast spódniczki. Było tam coś w kształcie grudek... Zaraz! To były rodzynki! Jakim cudem się tam uchowały? Wtedy sobie przypomniałam. Schowałam tam parę rodzynek, żeby Flyy nie zeżarła wszystkich i żeby miała co jeść, kiedy będzie naprawdę potrzebna. No ale... w sumie teraz była naprawdę potrzebna. No, tak poniekąd, ale jednak. Wyciągnęłam jedzenie z kieszeni i zawołałam: - Hej, Flyy! Mam tu coś dla ciebie! Kwami wyleciało zza mojego swetra i pożarło rodzynki w ciągu kilku sekund. Kiedy już się pożywiło, powiedziałam słodkim głosem: - To teraz zrobisz coś dla mnie? - I nie czekając na odpowiedź, krzyknęłam: - Flyy, bzycz nad uchem! Kiedy się przemieniłam, zaczęłam huśtać się na gumie, zaczepiając ją o różne rzeczy zwisające z górnej części kanału. No, i to jest życie! Jednak to miraculum wcale nie jest takie złe... Ale niestety przekonałam się, że w prawdziwym życiu kolec z pasa jest tylko kolcem, a nie dobrze zakamuflowanym sztyletem. A szkoda... Już go zdążyłam polubić. Muszę częściej odwiedzać Lyoko. W każdym razie, nie wiedziałam, jak bardzo ten tunel jest długi, więc nie używałam Latania. Przynajmniej Flyy nie będzie taka zmęczona i nie będę musiała jej dawać tyle żarcia. W pewnym momencie minęłam moich nowych kompanów. Zastanawiałam się, jak bardzo ich wyprzedzę, zanim dotrę do końca, kiedy zauważyłam, że się zatrzymują. Czyli tutaj jest koniec... No nieważne. Zaczęli się wspinać po okolicznej drabince, a ja zaczepiłam gumę o najwyższy szczebel i się tam pohuśtałam. Odsunęłam właz i wyszłam przez niego. Stwierdziłam, że znajduję się w szkolnym lesie. Kiedy pozostali wyszli, zdziwili się nieco, że jestem Muchą, ale im wyjaśniłam, że jednak mogłam się przemienić. Szybko się odmieniłam, a następnie razem ze wszystkimi pognałam cichaczem do internatu. Na szczęście nikt nas nie przyłapał. Kiedy już byłam w moim pokoju, ubrałam się w piżamę i rzuciłam na łóżko. To bez wątpienia był szalony dzień... Ale podobał mi się. Bez dwóch zdań. * * * Następny dzień spędziłam w towarzystwie Odda, Ulricha, Jeremiego i Aelity. Śmialiśmy się, wygłupialiśmy, a także opowiadaliśmy o różnych rzeczach: ja o misjach, w których brałam udział jako Mucha i o błahostkach z życia codziennego, oni opowiedzieli, jak to było z ich przygodami w Lyoko. Zapamiętałam, że w Lyoko Ulrich jest samurajem z dwoma mieczami, a Odd fioletowym kotem, a jego bronią są strzałki. O, a ta ich przyjaciółka, Yumi, jest gejszą, w której rękach wachlarze są zabójczą bronią. Jedzenie na stołówce jak zwykle było wyśmienite. Wzięłam mnóstwo dokładek, a przy okazji zwinęłam trochę czekolady dla Flyy. W końcu zasłużyła. Późnym popołudniem Ulrich wpadł na pomysł, żeby nawiązać wideorozmowę z Yumi. Podłączyliśmy wszystko i czekaliśmy. Aż po chwili pojawił się obraz dziewczyny o azjatyckim typie urody. No tak, przecież mówili, że Yumi jest Japonką. To wiele wyjaśnia. - Cześć! - odezwała się. - Co u was? - Ach, długo by opowiadać. Kolejny atak XANY, nowa, choć jednorazowa wojowniczka Lyoko... - Kto? - zaciekawiła się dziewczyna. - Ona. - Ktoś popchnął mnie tuż przed kamerkę. - Aurélie Voler, nieustraszona Mucha. - Ja? Nieustraszona? Chyba trochę mnie przeceniacie. - Roześmiałam się. - Aurélie? - powtórzyła Yumi, jakby moje imię coś jej mówiło. - Gość, z którym teraz mieszkam, coś mi mówił o jakiejś Aurélie... No jasne! Kiedy wcześniej popatrzyłam na ścianę za jej plecami, wiedziałam, że ją znam. Ale teraz wiedziałam, czemu. Bo to była ściana w moim pokoju! - Tak... - zaczęłam - widzę, że mój brat mówił ci o mnie co nieco. - No... wspomniał tyle, że jesteś na tej wymianie... Zaraz. Twój brat?! Roześmiałam się, widząc jej zdumioną minę. Potem jeszcze trochę poopowiadaliśmy sobie, co tam u nas, i w końcu zakończyliśmy tę rozmowę. Później jeszcze do końca dnia robiłam jakieś rzeczy, których nie pamiętam dokładnie. W niedzielę postanowiłam poszukać Cyrielle, żebyśmy mogły jeszcze przez jakiś czas pobyć razem. Kiedy powiedziała, że nie pamięta piątkowego wieczoru i zapytała mnie, czy wiem, o co w tym chodzi, zaprzeczyłam z całą stanowczością. Powiedziałam coś o tym, że być może po całym tygodniu ciężkiej nauki zaczęła mieć zaniki pamięci, za co udała, że się na mnie obraża, lecz zaraz jej przeszło. Później rozmawiałyśmy jeszcze o wszystkim i o niczym, aż nadszedł czas obiadu. Posiłek nie smakował tak jak zwykle. Owszem, był wyśmienity, ale świadomość, że są to moje ostatnie chwile w Kadic, napawała mnie smutkiem. Wyjeżdżać mieliśmy dwie godziny po obiedzie, które i tak pewnie poświęcę na spakowanie wszystkich moich rzeczy. Więc, kiedy tylko zjadłam, powlokłam się do pokoju numer 62. Na początek wyszukałam wszystkie moje ubrania i złożyłam je tak starannie, jak się dało, czyli raczej średnio elegancko. Nigdy nie miałam drygu do składania ubrań. Kiedy już spakowałam moją garderobę, czyli zdecydowaną większość zawartości wielkiej torby, zabrałam się za inne rzeczy. Schowałam jakąś resztkę rzeczy do mycia, pastę do zębów i moją szczoteczkę w kropki, szczotkę i grzebień, i inne takie. Nie zapomniałam też na szczęście o moim szkolnym tablecie, bo gdybym o nim zapomniała, to byłoby nieciekawie. Gdy skończyłam się nareszcie pakować, zobaczyłam, że mam jakąś godzinę do zbiórki. Uznałam, że zagospodaruję sobie jakoś ten czas i zobaczę, czy u mnie w szkole nie ma jakichś nowości. Wyciągnęłam tablet z torby. Co prawda dostępu do Internetu przez niego nie miałam, ale strona szkoły była zainstalowana na każdym tablecie jako aplikacja, z której można korzystać nawet bez Internetu. Szybko poprzeglądałam aktualności i inne takie, lecz nie było tam totalnie nic, co mogłoby mnie zainteresować. Odłożyłam go, znudzona, jednak wtedy zauważyłam coś wśród moich ubrań. Hę? Jak nie zauważyłam tego wcześniej? A co ważniejsze, co to właściwie za papier? Wyciągnęłam po niego rękę i okazało się, że wystawał z kieszeni spodni, które miałam na sobie w piątek. Intrygujące... Spojrzałam na niego. Było to zdjęcie. Przedstawiało mnie, Aelitę, Odda, Ulricha i Jeremiego w pomieszczeniu superkomputera po udanej akcji w Lyoko. Zaczęłam zastanawiać się, jak wtedy zrobiono nam zdjęcie, kiedy spostrzegłam, że wygląda, jakby było zrobione z perspektywy superkomputera. Czyli taka sztuczka... Heh, przynajmniej będę miała pamiątkę po tym wszystkim. Wsunęłam papier ponownie do kieszeni. Okazuje się, że czas potrafi pędzić jak szalony, zwłaszcza, kiedy się tego nie spodziewasz. Kiedy spojrzałam na zegar, było już tylko piętnaście minut do zbiórki. Co? Minęła godzina i trzy kwadranse? Wydaje mi się, że co najwyżej dwadzieścia minut... No cóż. Wzięłam mój bagaż i zaczęłam go wlec na dół. Później poszłam z nim do miejsca, w którym tydzień temu spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy z Jimem. Pozostali uczniowie i pani Mendeleiev już tam czekali. Chwilę później doszedł do nas Jim. - Ekhem, ekhem - odchrząknął. - Więc, cały personel naszej szkoły ma nadzieję, że się wam tu podobało. Ale, że jest niedziela i większość osób ma wolne, nie ma jakiegoś wystawnego pożegnania i przyszedłem tylko ja. Ale za to szkoła postanowiła dać wam pamiątki pobytu tutaj. - Mówił to, jakby czytał z kartki. Aż się zaczęłam zastanawiać, czy nie ma gdzieś ukrytych jakichś gotowych kwestii do powiedzenia. - Więc, każdy z was dostanie smycz z logiem naszej szkoły, długopis, też z logiem, i poręczny notesik. - Potrząsnął trzymaną przez siebie torbą, którą zauważyłam dopiero teraz. Wyciągnął z niej przedmioty, o których mówił, a potem wręczył je każdemu z nas, nawet mojej wychowawczyni. - O, nasz bus przyjechał - oznajmiła pani Mendeleiev, widząc pojazd na parkingu. - Chodźcie! - zawołała do nas. Więc poszliśmy. Gdybym mogła, to bym się ociągała, ale oczywiście nie mogłam. Gdy znalazłam się w busie, usadowiłam się wygodnie na siedzeniu najbliżej prawego okna. Po paru chwilach ruszyliśmy. Patrzyłam na zabudowania i naturę Sceaux po raz ostatni. W każdym razie w tym czasie. Kiedyś na pewno tu wrócę. I jeszcze raz odwiedzę Lyoko. Tęskniłam za domem, tak. Za moim małym mieszkanku w kamienicy. Za Lucienem. A mimo wszystko, mijając wielką tablicę z napisem „Witamy w Paryżu!”, poczułam coś w rodzaju smutku. Niedługo potem już widziałam budynek Collège Françoise Dupont. Czyli ta przygoda serio się skończyła... Chyba nie ma sposobu, aby ją przedłużyć. Wtedy pojazd się zatrzymał. Zaczęliśmy wysiadać. Kiedy dostałam moją torbę, poczułam, że rzeczywiście tęskniłam za tym miejscem. Teraz chcę jak najszybciej dojść do domu i zobaczyć się z bratem. Ale widocznie nie musiałam tyle czekać na to spotkanie. Ledwo minęłam szkołę, wpadłam na kogoś. Uniosłam głowę. Nade mną stał blondyn o brązowych oczach, wyższy ode mnie o głowę. - Lucien?! - wykrzyknęłam z niedowierzaniem, ale też z radością. - Co tu robisz? - No wiesz... Trochę się stęskniłem za moją kochaną siostrzyczką. A poza tym mały spacer mi nie zaszkodzi. Uśmiechnęłam się. - Tak, ja też za tobą tęskniłam. - No to teraz musisz mi opowiedzieć, jak było! - Okej, okej! - Zaśmiałam się. - Niech ci będzie. I opowiedziałam mu o wszystkim z najmniejszymi szczegółami. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Miraculum według Dżemiś